It is well know that cosmetics, medicine need to be re-applied throughout the day during use. Further, it is well known that different colors and shades of make-up are worn at different times in the day, as well as different medicines or toys are used at different times of the day. A person going out at night will typically apply a darker shade of make-up and may apply other highlights that would not be necessary in the day. The same as for medicine as far as what medicinal use at night would differ from daytime use, and what toys would be played with at different times of the day or night.
One problem with re-applying make-up, medicine or using toys in the day is that carrying a full size cosmetic, medical, toy containers covering all the cosmetics, medicine and toys to be applied and used can be cumbersome. Prior attempts at providing portable cosmetics, medicinal and toy packages have included combining multiple portable cosmetic, medical and toy containers within a single assembly. Typically, these assemblies have comprised an elongated applicator that is made up of multiple cosmetic, medical, toy package elements that may be engaged or disengaged to expose individual cosmetics, medicine or toys.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,202 (Jones) is directed towards a fingernail polish kit that comprises a tube, one end of the tube containing nail polish remover and the other end containing nail polish and the applicator brush container. The central portion of the tube may contain a wiping material, such as cotton to assist with the manicuring process. The limitation of this process is that only two cosmetic, medical, toy package elements may be connected with the tube, one at each end.
An improvement of the Jones assembly was described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,742 (Hunsberger). Huntsberger teaches an assembly with multiple tubes. Each tube serves to connect two cosmetic package elements and serves as a lid to protect the make-up. A second embodiment shows multiple cosmetic package elements, each element including a hollow base for receiving another cosmetic package element. The limitation of this package design is that cosmetic package elements are not interchangeable in order as the base of one element is used as the cover of a connecting element. The elements are not interchangeable as many cosmetics are not mixable, due to material compatibility issues. In the first embodiment, adjacent makeup elements share the same cover. In the second embodiment, once a cosmetic package element has been introduced into the base of an adjacent element, it should not be replaced with a different element to avoid mixing or contamination of the cosmetics, medicine or toys. While the Huntsberger assembly may be acceptable for powder or other solid cosmetics, it would not be suitable for other liquid or paste cosmetics, medicine and toys such as mascara, foundation or lipstick, or, chap stick medicine for the lips, medicinal ointments or medicinal sprays or suitable for housing the contents of toys. An additional limitation is that the length of the assembly will change depending upon which element is being used, as opposed to the preference of the user. For instance, the last package element has no adjoining elements connected to its base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,963 (Huang) discloses a cosmetic package assembly that is suitable for liquid or paste cosmetics. Huang discloses a single arrangement assembly, wherein the central cosmetic package assembly includes two cosmetic applicators back to back. A cover or reservoir, for each of the application is formed integrally with the base of the end cosmetic package elements. A limitation of the Huang assembly is that individual elements are combined in a fixed relationship and individual elements cannot be easily combined, exchanged or removed. Thus a user is not able to exchange individual elements to select preferred shades of makeup, medicine or toy types. Furthermore, only the full assembly may be used as the applicator with the end elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,529 (McMurrey) discloses a nestable cosmetic package assembly. Similar to Hunsberger, the base of each cosmetic package element forms the cover for the adjacent interconnecting element. A separate plug may be provided for the base of the end of the element.
All of the elements suffer from two distinct disadvantages. First, the individual cosmetic package elements can only be rearranged or exchanged where compatible cosmetics, medical and toys are contained in alternative elements. Second, the length of the assembly is fixed since removing an element deprives the assembly of a cover to seal the cosmetic, medical and toy contained within the adjacent element.
There thus exists a need for a cosmetic, medical and toy package assembly that permits a user to change the composition of the makeup, medical and toy products contained in the assembly.
There thus exists an additional need for a cosmetic, medical and toy package assembly that permits a user to change the number of cosmetic, medical and toy package elements in the assembly, and subsequently the size of the assembly.
There thus exists a further need for a cosmetic, medical and toy package assembly that overcomes the limitations of the prior art and allows for the interchange and exchange of individual cosmetic, medical and toy package elements.